


Dance With Me

by AureolinLight



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureolinLight/pseuds/AureolinLight
Summary: "Those times I told you, ‘If you were a boy, I think I’d be in love...’ That was wrong. You didn’t have to be a boy to make me fall in love with you."
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Niko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again finding a very old fic I've had sitting around and deciding to post it. This was originally supposed to be for TalesFemslashWeek back in 2018, for day one, "Dance," but uhhhh, clearly that didn't happen lmao. I still liked it enough to post it, and these two need more content. Get that heterosexuality out of my face, ToB, they're in love and you can't change my mind!

“Dance with me, Velvet.”

Warm hands took hold of hers, pulling them gently into place on her hips. Niko had a sly smile on her face as she wrapped her own arms around Velvet’s neck.

“Niko, I’m not-”

“Not a very good dancer?” Niko interrupted, smile growing as Velvet sputtered in response. “That doesn’t matter. You can learn.”

Velvet felt her cheeks warm with a blush due to the teasing, but made no further protests. She felt Niko begin to slowly move back and forth, and followed the movement.

“See? As long as you don’t step on my foot, you’ll be fine.”

“Maybe I’ll do it on purpose.” Velvet said, leveling a glare at her.

Niko laughed, and Velvet found her annoyance melting away at the sound. She couldn’t stay mad at Niko, no matter how exasperating she could be.

She was in love with Niko. In love with her smile, and the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy. And yes, she was even in love with the merciless teasing, though she would never admit that.

Their eyes met as they danced, and Velvet flushed even more as she realized she’d been staring.

“I-”

Her voice cut off suddenly as Niko leaned forward, resting her head on Velvet’s shoulder.

“I’ve been wrong, Velvet.” She said quietly, her breath warm against Velvet’s skin. “Those times I told you, ‘If you were a boy, I think I’d be in love...’ That was wrong.”

Her hair tickled Velvet’s neck as she lifted her head, looking her in the eyes. Apprehension lingered there, but so did determination.

“You didn’t have to be a boy to make me fall in love with you."

Velvet stopped moving, her heart racing. She’d never been sure of how Niko felt. They’d danced around each other as if testing the waters.

How much time had they wasted like that?

“Niko…” She leaned forward slowly, watchful for any sign of resistance. When there was none, she closed the distance and brought their lips together.

It was soft and sweet, and after a moment both girls seemed to melt into the kiss. Their arms wrapped tighter around each other, neither wanting to let go.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but felt much longer. The girls pulled back to lock eyes again, breathless, their faces blushing red.

“You should have said something sooner.” Velvet said after a moment, her blunt words lightened by the smile she couldn’t hide.

Niko laughed again. “I could say the same to you, dummy!” She pulled Velvet closer until their foreheads touched, and began rocking back and forth once again.

“I guess we’ll just need to make up for lost time.”


End file.
